The key of lightning
by UnicornBerries
Summary: Lalu fanfiction. -ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA- -
1. Chapter 1

**-****Normal Pov****- **

All of fairy tail guild are on the way to the beach.

After the grand magic games, they all needed some time to rest.

"Woo ! " Lucy yelled "finally some time to rest ! "

as she was walking with erza, wendy and carla.

"Yes ! i'm glad you are feeling better lucy ! " wendy said happily.

"All thanks to you ! " lucy smiled and hugged wendy.

They arrived at the beach.

**-****Lucy Pov****-**

It's been 2 weeks since the grand magic games ended.

and we didn't have time to do anything !

around our guild were thousands of people, wanting

us to answer questions and to sign papers.

but today we finally have some time to relax at the beach !

"i wonder when the others will arrive.." i said looking around to see if

anyone is here yet.

"I say we should change to our swimsuits." said erza while laying her Luggage

on the sand.

"Yes ! " i said, and took my clothes off.

"wow ! i love your swimsuit lucy ! it's super cute ! "

"Really ? thank you ! i love yours ! " i smiled at wendy.

we sat on the sand and waited for everyone to show up.

"I wonder what's taking so long.." said carla while playing with the sand.

**-****Normal Pov****- **

Lucy, erza, wendy and carla, waited for the others to arrive.

"WERE HERE ! " shouted natsu.

"Can you say it any louder? " said laxus while looking at natsu.

"WEERRRREEE HERRREEE ! " natsu said louder.

"you little- " laxus said while punching natsu.

"Hey guys ! " wendy shouted over them.

"Hey wendy. " mira shouted back while trying to calm laxus.

Gray laughed at natsu.

"Shut up gray, " shouted natsu.

"Hey guys ! what took you so long ? " lucy shouted.

"Dosen't matter were here now aren't we ? " said cana.

as they came closer to them.

"let go of me already laxus.." natsu got angry and managed to push laxus away.

Mira got hit by natsus elbow and fainted.

"Mira ! " erza said quietly, "natsu you piece of .." erza came closer to natsu.

"Now now erza.. let's get along " said master.

"Master, " erza said. "i'll let you go this time " she said quietly for only

the dragon slayer to hear.

-Time passed-

"I'm heading over the boat" lucy said and went to a small boat near the sea.

She got to the middle of the sea.

"wow.. it's so nice here.." She breathed the wind .

she laid down on the boat and fell backwards.

'no.. i can't swim ! why can't i swim ?'

she tried holding on to the boat and she just kept pushing it away.

"help me ! someone ! " 'maybe i'll call virgo !' she thought.

she took a deep breath and went under the water, let's see..

virgo virgo .. where are you.. there , i found the key.

as she tried swimming back up she dropped all of her keys.

'No not now please someone save me..' she thought to herself as she drowned.

**-****Laxus Pov****-**

i sat on my own while reading a book.

But it was hard to read while everyone was shouting..

"Gray you ice head freak i'll kill you " natsu said while punching gray.

"you fire weirdo it's time to die ! " gray shouted.

"Shut the fuck up natsu and gray, i'm trying to read ! " i couldn't be quiet anymore.

"Come and make me ! " natsu shouted.

"oh i'll make you alright ! " i got up.

I heared someone, it was deep in the sea..

"later i'm going to check something" i said and went in the water.

as i got closer i saw a person in the water.

I swam deeper and i saw a beautiful blonde girl.

Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Laxus Pov-**

what the hell is she doing here.. i dived in.

i held her on my shoulders and swam back to shore.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I ?! " i lost my way back and ended up somewhere  
>quiet, there was no one there.<p>

"Oh shit." i said quietly.

well.. she's not waking up..

"come on blondie" i almost slapped her,

she grabbed my hand and pushed me backwards.

Wow.. i blushed.

"What do you want ?!" she asked me, "Oh it's you laxus ! what's up !?"  
>she smiled.. the perfect smile.<p>

"sorry i thought you were some pervert, um.. where  
>are we? " she looked around her.<p>

"You drowned and i brought you here. " i said while getting up.

"what .. and why here ?!" she shouted.

"I didn't plan to come here ! " i shouted.

"ok.. don't shout.." i got up.

"you are the one who sh-" oh what ever.

"Oh no ! " she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"My keys ! " she looked at the sea "i must have dropped them"

"i'm going to get them ! " she said.

"i don't think so .." i said while trying to find out where are we.

"Like you decide .." she ran to the water.

I grabbed her waist and.

**-Lucy Pov-**

what is he doing.. i blushed and turned around.

"What do you think you're doing ?" i said quietly with my head down trying to hide my face .

"have you forgot ? you can't swim ." he said and as lifted my head with his finger.

I pushed his hand away and got angry.

"What ?! of course i can swim ! why would i want to go to

the beach if i can't swim ?! " i got in the water.

What is he talking about, is he trying to make me mad ?!

i bet i can swim way better then he can.

"well i'm not coming to get you again ! " he shouted over to me.

"i don't need you to ! " i shouted back.

Like he knows anything.. maybe i just fell asleep that's why

i drowned before.

I started going deeper into the water, and i saw my keys .

before i knew it i couldn't walk anymore.

just a little more ..

'Maybe he is right' i thought..

What am i saying ?! i learned to swim when i was 9 .

he dosen't know anything we just met, and he thinks he knows

everything .

"Ahhhhh!" i shouted, what the hell im drowning !

"LAXUS ! "

**-Laxus Pov-**

"stupid blondie" i ran in the water and grabbed her.

"i told you." i said looking at her cute shamed face.

"no put me down my keys stop ! " she kicked my back

and punched my head.

"i'll get your keys be quiet " i sighed.

"Liar ! i know you wont ! you always lie to everyone ! " she kept shouting.

i took my hand and laid it on her soft lips.

she tried to shout and kept kicking me as we got to shore.

"I'm not speaking to you " she got down of my shoulder and fell to the sand.

"ow " she said quietly.

wow.. she's annoying, why do even like her.

I always see her at the guild with all of her friends.

she looks so happy, but this side of her... is too annoying.

i have to get out of this place as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Lucy Pov-**

Gah ! that stupid laxus ! he is so stupid ! i want my keys back now !

i kept thinking of a way to get my keys, but it wasn't possible now

that i forgot how to swim.

It was so cold, if i had my keys i could have called virgo to give me some clothes !

or just call Horologium and rest..

Why is this happening ?!

"It's late lucy, we should go to sleep and figure out the way back tommorow" he said while yawning.

"ok.. " i sighed and layed down.

Should i ask him about the keys? or would i be too annoying..

oh well .. i can't just stay without them ! here i go..

"Hey laxus.. about the keys.." i said quietly.

"Laxus ? " seriously, how could he already be asleep.

I guess he was tired, i'll ask him tommorow.

i looked at him, he sure looks cuter while sleeping.

It was morning, and i got up.

"I can't stay with my swimsuit all day , it's way too cold ! " i talked to myself.

i'm waking him up now .

"Laxus ! " i yelled and came close to his face.

"wake up now ! "

"Lucy...i'm sorry..." Huh.. what is he dreaming about..

"I forgive you laxus.." i giggled and looked aside.

He grabbed my arm, "what's so funny blondie?"

"Nothing, blondie. " i said.

"Now go get my keys. " I demanded.

"Good morning " he sighed and got up.

"You said you will.." i looked him in the eyes.

"Ok ok " he went in the water.

"Yay ! " i yelled.

**-Laxus Pov-**

I dived and got all of the keys.

Lucy looked so good in her swimsuit, I hope she dosen't change.

I got out of the water and held the keys.

"Here luce- " She jumped at me, i felt her warm body against mine.

"Thank you laxus." she whispered to me.

I blushed.. "no problem blondie.."

She got down and took the keys "Oh no" she said quietly as she looked at her

Aquarius key, i did hear people talk about her scary celestial spirit key that always beats

her up.

"Well, we should look for a way out of here i guess " she looked at me and smiled.

"Ok i'll go get my coat. " it was dry already since yesterday.

I started walking beside her, she was shivering.

"Hey, luce.. ? " i stared at her.

"Y..y..yes..?" you could tell she was freezing.

I took off my coat and put it around her.

"thanks.." she stared at me for a while.

**-Lucy Pov-**

I held the coat around me, laxus isn't that bad after all.. i stared at his

Bare chest.. he had some nice abs.

i couldn't help but giggle, what am i thinking about, like he will notice

someone like me.. he only noticed me because i almost died.

And now that i think about it.. i wonder how come i forgot how to swim.

i remember swimming, when i was little i used to go to the beach all the time.

or just swim in our own pool.

"Laxus.. ? " i looked up at him.

"Blondie ? " Geez stop calling me that.

"um.. i was wondering if you no anything about magic that makes

you forget things maybe?" i stared at him.

"Magic that makes you forget things.." he stopped.

"You do ?" i smiled and waited for him to say something.

"Nope.. dosen't ring a bell " he kept walking.

and i just fell on the sand.

"what's wrong? " he looked at me.

"nothing.." i got up and sighed.

Then why the hell does he have to stop ! or just make me believe he knows

something.. gosh.

we kept walking and we saw some people.

"Isn't that my book ? " Laxus rushed over a book he saw.

"Yay ! we are here ?! " i said smiling.

"Yup. " laxus said, he didn't look so excited.

"come one.. cheer up lightning boy." i said, thanks for the keys earlier, i gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave back the coat he gave me.

"i'll see you later? " i smiled and rushed over the guild.

"Later.." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys ! ^-^**

**i hope you are liking meh story !**

**I'll try and upload as fast as i can ! **

**Now read ! :D**

***sorry for bad spelling***

I got to the guild, it sure was loud today.

I walked in and shouted "I'm back ! " and smiled.

No one noticed me, i saw all of them in a circle and i tried to

see what are they so happy about.

as i got closer, i saw a white short haired girl.

Could that be.. lisanna ?

Oh well, i'll guess i should go home and let them be, i'll come back

tomorrow, i really need to get off this swimsuit and take a shower.

I wallked home by the river "Lucy, you will fall one day! " the guy from the

boat shouted.

I opened my door and went in, i need to pay rent soon or i'll

be kicked out of the house.

I took a shower and changed to my pajamas.

wow, that was a long day.. or two days i guess, i jumped on the bed and fast fell asleep.

i can't wait to meet lisanna, i wonder what she's like.

**-Time Skip-**

I opened the guil door, "hello " i said, no one was at the guild, i only saw mirajane cleaning plates at the bar, and i sat on the chair infront of her.

"Mira, have you seen natsu and the others? and all the guild ?! "  
>i asked while looking around the guild looking to see if anyone is here.<p>

"Yes ! they went out on a mission with lisanna" she said smiling at me.

"and the rest of the guild are planning a party for her ! "

"oh" i felt weird, and left out, i looked down and said "i see, well i hope they will be safe" i said while getting up.

"Oh don't worry ! lisanna is very strong, and natsu will protect her of course ! " she smiled.

"Mhm.. " i faked a smile, "i have to pay my rent so i'll be taking a job too "

Why didn't they ask me if i wanted to come.. natsu, we are friends aren't we?

why didn't you ask me if i wanna come ?

as i went to the request board a tear dropped down my face and i wiped it right

away.

**-Laxus Pov-**

I sat up stairs at the guild and suddenly heared lucy's voice.

Mira, have you seen natsu and the others?" it was lucy, looking happier then ever."

"Yes ! they went out on a mission with lisanna"

mira answered her, that's weird, she normally goes on missions with them,

i did see lisanna today, they said something about edolas and didn't really died.

"oh" lucy's smile disappeared, "i see, well i hope they will be safe "

she got up with her face down.

"oh don't worry ! lisanna is very strong, and natsu will protect her of course ! " mira smiled.

"Mhm.. " lucy walked over the request board, i couldn't see her like this.

I saw a tear dropping down her beautiful sad face.

"well lucy , i'll go see how the plans for the party are going ! " mira wiped her hands and

went out.

"bye mira.." lucy waited for her to get out and fell on her knees.

"Wh...y.. don't they don't care about me anymore? " she put her hands on her face and started crying.

I couldn't just watch her crying like this, i went down stairs.

"Blondie?" i stood infront of her.

she raised her head and looked at me, "L..laxus?" she stared at me,

and stopped crying.

"What do you want go away.." she got up and headed to the door.

i grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Blondie, i'm trying to help" i looked her in the eyes.

"I don't need your help i'm fine !" she shouted while looking aside, she  
>slapped me with her other hand that was free.<p>

"What was that for ?" i got closer to her.

"Just let go of me already ! " she started crying again.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you.. i guess they were just excited and forgot  
>to tell you if you want to join them." i said and wiped her tears.<p>

She stopped struggling "well.. maybe, if you think so.." i let go of her.

she held her job request and left.

**WELL ! THIS IS IT ! **

**not much Lalu huh ? well , more episodes coming so **  
><strong>don't you worry my friends :3 <strong>  
><strong>i might upload again today ! <strong>

**BYE - BYE **


End file.
